


Singing Him to Sleep

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Singing, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Sometimes Cole needs help falling asleep. Good thing Krem and Maryden are there for him.





	Singing Him to Sleep

As Krem opened the door to Maryden’s room at the Herald’s Rest, the bard was lying on the bed, with Cole snuggled up to her side, one arm thrown over her middle, his head pillowed on her shoulder. Maryden was singing one of Cole’s favorite songs, “Once We Were", while the rogue was clearly trying to fall asleep.

When Krem closed the door, Maryden glanced at him briefly, never stopping singing, and Cole’s eyes opened.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Krem said, walking up to the bed to run his fingers through Cole’s messy hair gently.

“You… you did not,” Cole murmured, and Maryden pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling.

Cole was still getting used to needing to sleep regularly, and as Krem and Maryden had noticed after a few months of spending more time around the rogue, it was easier for Cole to fall asleep when there was someone next to him. Every time they slept in the same bed, Krem or Maryden would wrap their arms around Cole, and the rogue would relax, letting himself close his eyes almost immediately. Not long after they had also found out that listening to Maryden sing was helpful as well. 

Since then Maryden often sang to Cole whenever she thought he wasn’t getting enough sleep. Now must have been one of those times. 

A few hours earlier Cole had came back from a trip to the Emprise du Lion. Krem had seen him, the Inquisitor, Varric, and Dorian by the main gate, and he had heard Varric telling Cole to get some sleep.

Krem, Grim, and Skinner had been training with some of the Inquisition’s new recruits at the time, and as soon as Krem had been done, he had told Skinner he would see them later, and went to find Cole. He had known where to find him right away. 

He took off his armor as quietly as he could, and once he was wearing only a binder, a light shirt, and smallclothes, he laid down on the bed behind Cole and wrapped one arm around the rogue’s waist.

“You were with the Commander’s recruits, and you came here to take care of me…” Cole said in a quiet voice, clearly tired. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Sure I didn’t, but I wanted to,” Krem replied, pressing a kiss to the back of Cole’s neck. The other man sighed as he moved back slightly, as if he wanted to press his body closer to Krem, but at the same time didn’t want to move away from Maryden. Resolving the issue quickly, Krem snuggled closer to Cole and reached around him to put his hand on top of Maryden’s, squeezing it.

“You should relax and close your eyes, my dear,” Maryden told Cole, running fingers of one hand through his hair, and Cole nuzzled her shoulder briefly, before relaxing once again.

It was still quite early, and Krem didn’t feel very tired, but as he listened to Cole’s and Maryden’s steady breathing, he let himself relax as well.

When he felt Maryden’s fingers moving from Cole’s head to his, Krem looked up slowly. The bard was still smiling, and as Krem smiled back, Maryden began to sing once again.

_“Once we were  
In our peace  
With our lives assured…”_

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, anypair, singing to their LI to help them sleep/keep them awake (delete as applicable)"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/721751.html?thread=95275351#t95275351)).


End file.
